The Trinity
by MarkyB
Summary: For Devin, Luke and Remy their Gifts have never quite been what they seemed, after they begin to spin out control they are forced to set out on a journey to discover what exactly they are. Will the bonds of family be enough to withstand Destiny?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the world or characters represented in Tamora Pierce's Tortallan books. I do however hold creative rights of Luke, Remy and Devin and any other OC's that make an appearance. **

**A/N: I apologize ahead of time for any grammatical and spelling errors. I misrepresent the world in some way I would be pleased to correct it. Reviews are appreciated. **

Anger trickled up her spine in a flaming torrent of repressed feeling, for she could not reveal her emotions to current company, couldn't give him the satisfaction of expressing the feelings that demanded release. So instead she managed a cold smile and a mocking tilt of her head even as she pretended not to notice his hostages, two young men of similar age and features. They did not look frightened but she could _sense_ their feelings more clearly than she ever had before. They were just as angry as she.

"So, my dear, maybe you have found it in yourself to think of me as less repugnant?" The man who spoke and who unwittingly had incited the wrath of not one but three deceptively powerful beings, was indeed not a pleasure to behold: Although he was probably just reaching his thirties most of his hair was gone, leaving a fringe of thin and greasy hair that maintained a surprising shade of bright orange, his nose was too large and sported not one but two large moles, his lips were large and moist and he continuously licked them with a flat pink tongue, he was tall and broad-shoulder but had never learned to monitor the amount of rich foods he ingested and was therefore rapidly leaving the realm of overweight into the dangers of obese, and worse of all in her opinion he was cruel, manipulative and not altogether clever.

"Not in the least, in fact you have now won yourself my eternal dislike, before I was content to just think of you as annoying." her expression did not change but her seeming calm was slowly beginning to trickle away as the metal collars adorning her siblings necks began to shimmer with someone's Gift.

The man was turning a surprising shade of chartreuse. "If you do not agree to adorn my bed I will keep your brothers as my toys." The man snarled.

"My Lord Gabrielle, you have guests." The steward had walked in and was eyeing his superior with very thinly veiled disgust.

"I told you to send anyone that came in away!" Gabrielle, a name she had liked before meeting him, sneered.

"I believe my lord that it is in your best interest to accept these visitors. They are-" The man was cut off as a short woman with red hair and amethyst eyes bust into the room, her expression a boiling mass of impatience.

Alanna, Lady Knight Champion of the Crown but commonly referred to as the Lioness, took in the room, most particularly the two men in collars and the young woman standing before the lord that shared an uncanny resemblance to the illegally bound pair. Lord Gabrielle had gone very pale, causing a mass of freckles to stand out in sharp relief on his face. "Well, I seem to have come at a good time."

The woman did not move, or say anything but the three siblings felt her release of power even before the physical manifestation condensed in a corner where a male voice cried out I in shock before he fell immobile on the floor. Moments later the collars fell from the boys' necks and they moved to their sister. The woman watched the three, curiosity in her eyes before she turned to the Lord who was trying, unsuccessfully, to get out of his chair without the aid of two guards as was the norm.

"Lord Gabrielle of Garron, I come on behalf of His Majesty King Jonothan of Conte to bring you to justice for unsanctioned tax raises on your people as well as the unnecessary use of force against the citizens of this province, you are commanded to attend trials in Corus for your misconduct." A rather satisfied and very cold look entered the woman's bewitching eyes. "Given the current situation I will also bring your mage and yourself under the charges of enslavement."

As the last words left her mouth armed guards came into the room, summoned from some unheard communication. The three watched grimly as their tormentor of nearly a year was pulled away by the heavily armed soldiers and the still immobile mage was carried off, leaving them, the steward and the woman.

"Thank you Krimwall for your communication of your lord's misconduct." The woman addressed the steward who bowed.

"It was my duty to do so Lady Knight. I am relieved at your timely arrival." The man did not look at them but the Lady caught his meaning and turned to the three, they all looked at her wariness in ever line of their body. She searched their faces, shocked at the similarities between them, although their differences were far more pronounce. Each had 'god-touched' eyes; one of the boy's were a grim shade of deep red, the other a shade of purple not dissimilar to her own but deeper and the girl's was a joint of the other two, one dark crimson the other violet. "My Lady, may I introduce you to Lord Gabrielle's other guests: Luke, Remy and Devin Feirin. They were on their way to the university for training in their Gifts."

"You are all siblings?" Alanna asked quietly, disconcerted with the power she now felt in the three.

"Triplets." Red eyes studied her calmly, his voice was deeper than she was expecting but not imposing, in fact it almost had a soothing quality to it. "I am Luke, you are the Lioness?" It was stated as a question but Alanna could tell they did not need an answer, she chose to give one anyway.

"I am. What brought you three to Garron? The Capitol is a long way off." She was trying not to dwell on the ramifications of them being triplets although the matter would have to be studied thoroughly and Numair informed, he would have a holiday with the implications.

"We grew up just North of here, this is the closest town to our village so we came for supplies when that oaf 'invited' us to be his guests." It was the other male who spoke now, his arm winding protectively around his sister's shoulders. His voice was cool, smooth and precise it did not share the soothing quality of his brother but gave an impression of deep seated intelligence. "Alas, when we told him of our plans to depart he reacted badly."

"And why is that?" Alanna asked, but she had guessed upon her entry. She studied the young woman: she was pretty, almost eerily so but the Lioness was willing to bet that the girl's delicate appearance disguised a very strong spirit, if her stance when she had entered was any indication.

"His Lordship," it did not escaped the knight that girl spoke the honorific like a curse, "took it into his head that I should be his concubine." The almost melodic quality to the voice was surprising simply because it made everything the girl said sound almost like music. The poor lord should have known he was in over his head.

"You are all three Gifted?" She asked after a moment's pause.

"Yes." It was Remy who spoke, something shadowed his face. The Lioness sensed loss here, their powers had taken something they cared deeply about away.

"How old are you?" They seemed a bit old to be just setting out for the university in Corus, the usual age of entry beings somewhere around twelve.

"Fifteen." she blinked at the admission, she had thought them older than that but now that she studied them she noticed the immaturity in their features. The two boys were both on their way to being heartbreakers but some of the awkwardness in their body shapes hadn't been grown out of and the girl was filled out but some of features were still childish. It was disconcerting that it took a closer look for her to be able to see that

"I see, well, as my men and I are also going to Corus and you are all going to have to stand as witnesses in Corus I suggest we travel together. As I am a Mage myself I can test your levels of control before we get to the capitol so your admission will go smoother. Does this sound alright to you?"

Remy and Devin exchanged looks before turning to Luke, it seemed he was the elder or at least the chosen leader. He frowned and looked at the ground before lifting his eyes to the Lioness and nodding. "The company and the aid would be appreciated."

"Very well, do you have horses?" They all nodded and she nearly sighed in relief, they didn't have many horses to spare in her band of the Own, she turned to Krimwall once again. "You will also be coming with us, bring your reports of Lord Gabrielle's conduct please."

"Of course, Lady Alanna." The man agreed easily as he left the room. The triplets followed him but Devin stopped by the Lioness, motioning her brothers onwards when they stopped at the doorway.

"is something the matter?" alanna asked after a few moments of silence. One of her men was waiting for her attention and as badly as it made her feel she did not have time to wait for the girl to gather enough courage to speak up.

The bi-colored eyes flashed and the girl scowled slightly before calm descended over her features. "If you will be training us until we reach the capitol you should know there is something…different about our Gifts, I don't know what it is but it isn't like other people's. Remy and Luke haven't realized but I thought you should know before we started, just in case." It was the way the girl said that last phrase that gave the Lioness pause. Something harsh had happened to these children and Devin at least thought it was this 'difference' that caused it.

"I will keep that in mind." The girl nodded before she too left the room. Alanna pondered her words a moment longer before putting them aside for later use and turning to her soldier.

Remy waited outside the rooms provided for his sister, her bag in his hands. She approached looking troubled and upset. Not surprising given all that had happened since their arrival in this cursed place. Luke was down with their horses, getting them ready for the journey ahead which left Remy to the post of comforting the youngest of them. A post he did not mind in the least. She walked directly into his arms without saying a word and her hugged her gently, resting his chin on her head. Devin hid it well but she was sensitive and the Lord's using them had scared her just as much as it had incited her fury.

"I sometimes wish we were not as we are." she spoke softly but the conviction in her tone was no less solid. "Why were we born like this Remy?"

Which was of course something he wished he knew himself. He had studied with what little materials he could get his hands on but he found out little more than that they all three were 'god-touched' and had a great destiny ahead of them. He just wished he could find out which god had decided that they were the best candidates. And what kind of destiny they were talking about exactly. "I wish I knew." He answered at length.

"Come on you two." They looked up to see Luke waiting for them patiently. He had never been one big on physical affection but the softness in his eyes and voice was the equivalent.

With one last squeeze Remy separated and followed his brother down the hall, sensing Devin follow them. He shook himself, it was his duty to bring levity back to their dynamic if he didn't Luke would brood and Devin would begin to blame herself for everything bad that had happened.

"So, did anyone else notice that the Lioness was, well, rather shorter than you had imagined?' He asked finally, watching Luke's shoulders bunch in a clear indication that he was trying to contain mirth.

"Short or not I am positive she could trounce any one of us in a moment." The amusement in Luke's voice was contagious.

"I think you give us too much credit with a moment brother. I believe she would have us on our backs before we had even finished issuing a challenge." Devin said lightly earning a laugh from Remy as they entered the courtyard by the stables. Their three mounts stood out among the others as unique.

All three were paints, their coats two distinct colors, and a little larger in build that the slighter horses usually favored in Tortall and the surrounding lands, they had long mains and tails and heavily feathered fetlocks. Their family had bred this breed for generations near the border of Galla where noble ladies favored them. Luke went directly to his mount, a gelding he had named Yoal, it was mostly black with only a few white patches and white mane and tale, and went about checking his saddle, most likely for the fifth time since the leather hit the saddle pad. Devin went to her gelding as well and stroked his neck lovingly, she had named him Kadin when he was still a foal, his coloration was just as dark as his elder brothers but with even less white and a mixture of the two colors in his longer hair. His eyes slid to his own mount who was waiting for him patiently, Sana was his much loved mare and the only mostly white paint her sire had produced not matter which mare they paired him with, her spots were black but sparodic and did not appear anywhere but on her coat. He at last approached when the mare finally whinnied at his hesitancy to approach. Grinning he walked up to and patted her side as she nudged him affectionately. They turned to the soldiers as the call to mount was given.

Grimacing at the rush Remy handed his sister her bags and waited until she had them tied securely before mounting Sana. Luke waited patiently astride Yaol for the small company to move out. Making a few adjustments Devin joined them on horseback.

"Once they catch their prey they sure are impatient to bring him to justice." Luke murmured admiringly.

Remy grinned sadly at this, his brother had been contemplating joining the Own or the Riders before their Gifts began to make it clear that they were not going to be able to manage pursuing any dreams with what little training they had. He knew Devin's thoughts ran along a similar path as his own. "Aye, that they do." Remy agreed readily, keeping his sympathy to himself.

"Move out!" The soldiers, prisoners, and witnesses all began the slow procession through the town and beyond. A few of the locals had stopped to cheer for the Own and the Lioness but for the most part they kept about their business. Remy couldn't help to think it was because they had little hope for their next lords competence. From what he had learned at the inn before the cursed collar had been put around his neck was that the previous two lords had been the same if not worse than their predecessor, but then maybe their cruelty was hereditary.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Devin asked after they left the last farmsteads behind them and had entered the road through the woods.

"I'm sure the king won't put another fool to rule them, they have had a hard few years." Luke voiced from Remy's left, glancing around him to send a reassuring look to thoer sister.

"And if he does we can try to voice our concerns, we may be commoners but someone similar to Lord Gabrielle will throw that land into a downwards spiral that will be hard to jump back from." Remy stated with conviction, the king had open courts and he would do what he could for the people of Garron, the locals had been kind to them before they caught the lords interest.

With that the three receded into silence, content to save their energy for the ride ahead. Because although it had not been voiced they suspected that they would be riding til well past night and it was not even midday yet.

The journey was turning out to be eye wateringly boring, well, minus the cold jibes he was able to throw at the fool pig of a lord that had tried to coerce his sister into being a concubine. It was also a lot faster than he would have expected, even for a force as well organized as this one, though he supposed he could attribute that to the hard pace Lady Alanna insisted on.

Sadly, she still maintained her promise to look into the level of mastery they had over their abilities. She had gone after him first, probably having realized that he was the unofficial leader of their little family. The first night she had merely gouged how powerful he was and ordered him to do minor spells. Luke had expected feedback but there was none. Not for him or his siblings. It was frustrating but they decided not to press the issue, half because they believed she had a good reason and half because they were afraid of what she had to say. In this he noticed that Devin seemed the most nervous but whenever he had tried to ask she would act confused and brush off his queries.

His sister had been acting oddly since they left home in fact. He and Remy had talked about it on occasion, Remy was positive that for some reason the youngest by mere seconds blamed herself for their feeling the need to leave. No amount of reassurances on this subject seemed to work. He sighed and let the topic drop from his thoughts for now, Devin would confide in them when she was ready and not before.

Luke let his gaze drift to Remy and felt a twinge of guilt at the worried expression gracing his features. Of the three is was the second eldest who perceived the most about their emotions and he tried to keep their spirits up, but the long journey before and after Lord Gabrielle's manor was wearing him thin. It did not take a genius for Luke to know that he did little to help his sibling, his disposition was naturally reserved and he found it difficult to express himself even among those he shared a womb with. Devin was merely shy, a hindrance when one finds themselves in the company of nearly forty soldiers and the Lady Knight Alanna of Trebond and Pirate's Swoop. Still he wished his nature was a little more flexible, for his brother's sake.

Feeling inspired he managed a grin. "All right, when we get to capitol, excepting enrollment in the university, what do you think we should do? We've never been to such a big city before."

"Food," Was remy's immediate and unabashed response, earning a chuckle from both his siblings. "What? It is a perfectly thing to want after a couple weeks in the road. What about you Devin?"

"Don't laugh." She demanded lowly, looking at her hands a bushing. "I rather wanted to see the fashions and maybe get some new clothes." She looked down at her well worn travelers cloths, she had a few better outfits for their arrival in the city and another set for traveling but it all was a little worse for wear.

"Ah, so like a girl, get to a city and what does she want to do? Waste it in a seamstresses shop." Remy mock sighed and sent Luke a long suffering look.

Devin merely leaned over and whapped him upside his head. "You two need new clothes too." she pointed out glibly, fingering a whole in Remy's trousers. "And you Luke?"

"Weaponry. Tortall has some of the most skilled weapon smiths on the continent." He said grinning at the prospect, noticing the amused looks the other two sent him he pointed out another reason for his enthusiasm. "We all need to be re-outfitted for weapons you know. Sure, we're Gifted but the Gift can't do everything. And I know the balance on my weapon no longer suits me as well as it did a year ago I'm sure it's the same for you two." They nodded agreement. "Besides, Lord idiot had all our weapons confiscated and we never got them back." All three shot scathing glares at the prisoner's carriage. Realizing the expression was useless they truned back to the road ahead only to see a band of Centaurs standing a short way ahead of the party. Their expressions were a far cry away from welcoming.

"This can't be good."

**A/N: The triplets' horses are Gypsys. One of my favorite breeds. Again reviews are appreciated.... Also, I apologize for the long-winded explanation of the horses, I just realized you know more about their appearance than their riders, I will work on that in later chapters. **


End file.
